


Bodyguard

by FreyaOdin



Series: Blink Outtakes [3]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, entitled assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: Earlier version of the entitled-fan-in-the-hospital scene in BlinkThis won't make sense if you haven't read Blink





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a first draft of the horribly-entitled-fan-at-the-hospital incident that I ended up rewriting to be set after Scott wakes up rather than while he's still unconscious. The final version was also changed so Rick was in the room with Scott rather than Mitch. It's short enough and similar enough to the final scene it eventually became that I wasn't sure if I should bother including it here. But it suddenly seems relevant again, so fuck it, here we go:

 

"-ust let me see for a second, and then I can reassure the rest of the fandom that he's alive." The voice is muffled, like it's filtering through a wall or a door. Its owner doesn't seem to be in the same room as Scott, but they're not very far away. "There's all these rumors going around and no one knows what to believe!"

A lower pitched voice answers; Scott can't make out what they're saying, but it sounds safer, more familiar.

"Everyone is worried and we have a right to--"

"I said no!" Austin's voice - it's definitely Austin, and he's getting louder which never bodes well- interrupts. "This is a hospital. They have a right to privacy and I'm not letting you breach that out of curiosity or because you think you have a right! You don't!"

"I'm asking for five seconds! I've bought every album they've ever produced and we're owed something for that-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Mitch says. The 'oh' comes from right beside Scott's head, but by the time he says 'sake', it clearly halfway across the room. There's the sound of a door being yanked open, and then Mitch says, "We owed you the music you paid for. You got that. Get out!"

"Mitch!" the unknown voice says. "Oh, wow. I love you. Are you okay? You look tired."

" _Really?_  I can't imagine why I'd look tired."

"Mitch, I'm handling this," Austin says. "Please go back in the room."

"Wait, wait. Is Scott alive? Could I get a photo?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Wow, Mitch is  _pissed._  Outside of singing, Mitch's voice only ever gets this high when something is seconds away from causing a nuclear detonation that no one, not even Scott, will be able to avert.

"Mitch, go back in the room.  _Now._ "

"Fine!" The door closes, not quite a slam but not quiet either. There's more protesting from the voice outside, including what sounds like an indignant squawk, but then quickly grows more distant.

Then there's just the familiar sound of Mitch's uneven breathing as he tries to avert an anxiety attack. Which  _sucks_ , because Scott sometimes--only sometimes but it's always worth trying--manages to help him calm down before it gets too bad. But Scott's eyes aren't opening and his body isn't responding and he can't figure out why or how to force his way free of the weird, absent feeling the whole world seems to have at the moment.

Eventually, Mitch seems to get a handle on it on his own, and Scott can hear what sounds like a chair moving beside him.

"Ow, I really should not have moved like that. Fucking adrenalin rush." Fingers thread their way between Scott's own. "I'm kind of glad you're not awake right now. You'd probably have been a big, kind idiot and been all nice and accommodating, which she  _definitely_ doesn't deserve."

That's not fair. Scott does try to be kind and nice and accommodating when he can, but he's not an idiot about it.

Well, not usually.

Okay, maybe sometimes. But that's why he has Austin and his team. Apparently with Mitch as backup.  
  
  
  
  


**Thoughts?**


End file.
